Many current wireless networking technologies select a single frequency channel, from a number of supported channels, for use by an access point within a particular cell or service set. All client devices within the cell or service set then communicate with the access point using the selected channel. High throughput (HT) wireless networking technologies are now being proposed that would allow a number of different frequency channels to be used within a particular service set. In addition, these HT technologies may also permit multiple frequency channels to be teamed together within a service set to service a particular client device at a higher overall data rate. One such technology, for example, is currently being considered by the IEEE 802.11 task group n. Once established, such HT wireless networking technologies will have to, at least temporarily, co-exist with the single channel, legacy technologies. Methods and structures may therefore be needed to facilitate the co-existence of these technologies.